Matt, Jackie
Entrance: Portal A Purple Portal Appears like when the Cyber Kids enter a world and the chosen Cyber Kid jumps to the Foreground Special Attacks Matt's Neutral B: Matt's Side B: Matt's Up B: Yo-Yo Matt's Down B: Jackie's Turn Matt Switches to Jackie Jackie's Neutral B: Jackie's Side B: Jackie's Up B: Jackie's Down B: Inez. You're Up Jackie Switches to Inez Inez's Neutral B: Inez's Side B: Inez's Up B: Inez's Down B: Come On, Matt Inez Switches to Matt Final Smash: KO Sounds Matt KO Sound #1: Woah! KO Sound #2: Hey! Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: What? Jackie KO Sound #1: Ew, Ew and Double Ew! KO Sound #2: EUGH! Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: Oof Inez KO Sound #1: This is Not Good! KO Sound #2: This is Not Good At All! Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: Eugh! Taunts Matt Up Taunt: Side Taunt Down Taunt: Jackie Up Taunt: Side Taunt Down Taunt: Inez Up Taunt: It's Inez! Side Taunt Down Taunt: Victory Options + Losage Option #1: Option #2: Option #3: Losage: (Look Upset as the Portal sucks them back up) Other Attacks Matt Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Jackie Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Inez Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros ** Cons ** Icon Victory Music Cyberchase Theme Kirby Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Classic Mode TBA Easter EggsEdit Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Role In SSE Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Default *??? *??? *??? *??? *Winter Gear *Equestria Chase (Matt Dash, Jackie Rarity & Inez Sparkle) Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cyberchase Category:Tag Team Category:Empty Slot Runner Ups Category:DLC Characters Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Female